Don't Leave Me
by Art of the Shinobi
Summary: Starts off when Mizuki goves Naruto the 'test'. Name start to make sense after the chūnnin exams. Naruto sick of having to work while Sasuke is pampered. And the council tells him to give him his armor, taijutsu katas and sword, well that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Better summery inside. Slight crossover themes, but not a complete crossover.
1. the making

Don't Leave

After the chūnnin exams. Naruto leaves the village because even though he stopped Orochimaru from placing the seal on Sasuke, and stopping Garra from destroying the village, the council wants Naruto to give everything to Sasuke; his taijutsu style, his sword style, his ninjutsu and most importantly, his sword and armor. Well he's sick of having to work, while Sasuke is givin everything. Having team mates that don't appreciate him and and a sensei that leaves him behind, so he leaves the village, also leaving behind those that love him. Takes place after Naruto steals the forbidden sroll.

**Konohagakure forest**

A 12 year old blonde boy that was wearing a Orange jumpsuit was resting against a tree had the widest grin you'll ever see. He was happy because he had successfully passed the "test" that Mizuki had given him after failing the academy the 3rd year in a row, his name was Naruto Uzumaki, to take the forbidden scroll and learn at least 1 jutsu from it. He spent at least 3 or 4 hours on trying to learn the Kage Bushin (shadow clone) jutsu and he finally mastered it. He chose this jutsu because he had trouble the standard Bushin (clone) jutsu, he couldn't create even one Bushin, and when he looked over this jutsu this nagging feeling to try to use this jutsu and to his astonishment he created hundreds of Kage Bushin, but when he had dispelled them he had gotten a massive headache. So he spent the the last few hours practicing and learning of the pro and cons. Unlike the idiot that he led on to be, that was a "mask" put on so his ojichan (the 3rd hokage) wouldn't worry about him, he was a terrified boy that's been beaten and ignored ever since the villagers found out that he is the kyūbi no yoko's jinchūriki, or as they see him the "demon brat" or "kyūbi reincarnated". He was literally kicked out of the orphanage when he was 3, sold products that were expired and top quality price. He went through hell and back, something that would make even some jonins would break.

** -back to the present, Naruto P.O.V.-**

As I was about to close the forbidden scroll something caught my eye, there was a storage seal next to the part that said 'taijutsu katas'. I unsealed the item inside and another scroll poped out it lists the styles with another seal next to each name and there weren't that many, actually there is only one:

**Chikaradzuyoi ****Tenohira ** (forceful palm)

And the was a containment seal with the kanji for "sword" to the left of it. I unsealed it and my blood ran cold just at the sight of it and there was a note next to it.

'To whomever attains this sword I must inform you that this is no ordinary sword. It is the Korudoburēdo (Cold Blade) and I am am, well was the wielder of this powerful katana, however you may of noticed that it is no ordinary blade, unless it sees you as worthy, you'll be unable to use it in battle. But I must warn you if you do try and use is and it doesn't allow you, then you WILL be frozen solid and inevitably die and I do not wish for any unnecessary deaths so please be wary, but if you do become worthy then I have attached the katas that suite perfectly with this seord. And it is called: Reitoketsueki (frozen blood). This style switches between rigid motions to fluid ones leaving the opponent off balance, like if they're standing on ice as I like to think about it. I only pray that you will abide by the "conditions" of the sword. And with that said, I bid you farewell and good luck.'

As I finish reading the note I look over the sword and the way it's designed and the colors on it suggests its' name. The sword is a katana, but the blade is straight, instead of having a slight curve. The blade is a porcelain white and a pale icy blue edge. The hand guard has the same color design, white with a ice blue edge. The handle is a slightly darker blue with white wrappings. But there is one thing that stands out, and that is the blood red kanji on both sides of the blade, on one side: "あなたが愛する人を守るために" (In order to protect the people you love). And on the other: "あなたが大切にするものを保護するために" (In order to protect what you cherish). I take a premade storage seal seal the sword, katas, and the note in it and pocket the seal. I look over the forbidden scroll once more, and out of the rest of the listed jutsu's 3 catches my eye:

**Shinobi āto** **MisutikkuTenohira ****jutsu** (Ninja art: Mystic palm jutsu)

**Konoha Himitsu ****jutsu: ****Fukashi **(Konoha secret jutsu: invisibility)

**Kuchiyose no jutsu **(Summoning jutsu)  
>And along with the Kuchiyose no Jutsu The is a summoning scroll for the Taiga (tiger).<p>

I copy the handseals into a piece pf paper and put the summoning scroll into the storage seal that has the sword. And put everything away.

**-3rd person-**

Just as Naruto had put everything away Iruka sensei had found naruto in the forest. "NARUTO TELL ME WHY YOU STOLE THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL" Iruka sensei had yelled at naruto, but naruto didn't ponder on why Iruka yelled at him, because he was filled with 'giddiness', "I did it Iruka sensei, I did it, I passed the test now I'm one step closer to becoming hokage!" said Naruto in fake glee, in truth he didn't care about the hokage position, he just wanted people to acknowledge him and to be kind to him. "What test?" Iruka sensei had asked cautiously, 'what does naruto mean "test"... did someone put him up to this.. no can't be, can it?' "Mizuki sensei told me that since I failed the academy that there was another test, that if I pass I will become a gennin" Naruto said enthusiastically. Iruka's eyes widened "Naruto, Mizuki lied to you, he wants the forbidden scroll and he wi-" Iruka sensei was cut off as Mizuki had arrived. "Good job Naruto, now just give me the scroll and-" Iruka sensei had cut off Mizuki just as he cut him off "Mizuki why did you put Naruto up to this?" "Because he is the kyūbi reincarnated and people won't be suspicious because they think that he wants more power to kill them and finish what he started 12 years ago. And why do you care, he killed your parents are, and our beloved yondaime," now he turms to Naruto "you are the Kyubi no kitsune" Mizuki had said maliciously. Naruto's eye's had widened, as he slumped to the ground 'I'm the nine tails, is that why the village hates me?' "Naruto! Don't listen to him" Iruka sensei had said, "Iruka sensei, why are you talking to me? I destroyed most of the village and killed your parents" Naruto asked sadly, naruto was on the finally verge of breaking. "Naruto listen to me, you are not the kyubi. You are Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you ever forget that" Iruka told him encouragingly. Naruto looked up and smiled "really?" Naruto asked "really". "Aww how touching, now Naruto give me the scroll and I'll end your suffering quickly" Mizuki said in a tone that means 'give it or die' "Mizuki you traitor, not only did you steal the forbidden scroll, but you broke a S-rank law, both punishable by death!" Iruka sensei had yelled. Mizuki had enough of this "Guess I have to take it myself and give it to my master Orochimaru" Iruka was livid "Orochimaru? Why would you work for him?" "Because he promised me power" Mizuki said. As he finished that sentence Iruka had charged at him. He and Mizuki were clashing for awhile, until Mizuki kicked Iruka away. "Time to die, demon" and he threw the demon shuriken that was attached on his back at Naruto with the intent to kill, Naruto was encouraged from Iruka's words earlier had jumped out of the way. Mizuki was momentarily surprised that he had not been mentally broken, and he didn't notice soon enough that Iruka threw a kunai, he treid to jump out of the way, but the kunai hit him in the leg, and Iruka engaged Mizuki in Taijutsu, meanwhile Naruto had made the familiar cross handseal and thousands of Naruto clones poofed into existence. With the help of the clones, Iruka and Naruto had beat Mizuki within an inch of his life. Iruka was proud of how far Naruto had come, and said "Naruto, close your eyes" Naruto did so, and when he opened them he had Iruka's forehead protector. "Naruto I'm so proud of you, you not only stopped Mizuki, but you learned a A-rank kinjutsu. I expect you tomorrow at the academy to get your new sensei, you are now officially a gennin" Iruka said, his voice dripping in pride "Thank you Iruka sensei so much" Naruto said happily as he gave his sensei a brotherly hug . Iruka sighed as Naruto went home. He had alot to explain to the hokage.

**-next day, Naruto P.O.V.-**

*yawn* I got out of out of bed and got some milk and the food of the gods: ramen. As I finished my breakfast, I made sure that the milk was not expired. Last night I unsealed the Korudoburēdo and when it unsealed it glowed white, then it faded and I heard in my mind 'you have proven your self worthy, you may weild me in battle, as well the armor that goes along with me" out of nowhere a skin tight long sleeve shirt and pant with pieces of armor scattered about and a helmet with the cloth white and the armor a icy blue that is paler than the blue on the sword, the helmet white and the outline blue and the black glass, the cloth of the neck goes up till the neck meets the head (think of the mandalorian armor from Star Wars without the jetpack, weapons, or the telescope on the side of the helmet) appeared, also I signed the taiga summoning scroll . I decided to wear this instead of my normal jumpsuit. And to my surprise the helmet alters my voice slightly.

**-at the academy 30 minutes later, 3rd person-**

After Naruto put the armor on the tied the forehead protector around his neck and strapped the Korudoburēdo to his back, he went to the academy. Naruto went inside the classroom and sat down at the back of the room next to Shikamaru, whom was asleep. After 15 minutes Sasuke sat down next to Naruto eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked rudely "You should know Sasuke teme" Naruto said coldly, Sasuke was shocked "Naruto?" "Who else?" everyone was shocked. This was the dead last? The idiot that yelled, is now the quietest person in the room, and instead of his orange monstrosity, he has a badass set of armor. The silence was broken by a pink haired banshee "NARUTO stop trying to be like Sasuke kun!" "I don't care about him, and I don't want to be an emo. Now stop yelling because I know for a fact that you gave both me and Kiba a headache" true to his words Kiba was laying his head on the table with his hands on his ears which were slightly bleeding. Everyone were shocked again, Naruto the one with a massive crush on Sakura, had told her off. Sasuke had the nerve to say "What are you doing here dobe? Only graduates are supposed to be here" in response Naruto just pointed to his neck. Which his forehead protector was now on a white band instead of a dark blue. At that moment Ino and Hinata walked into the room *Yeah in my story Ino and Hinata are friends, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a fangirl * Ino blushed 'Who is this guy?' Hinata turned on her byakugan and gasped "Ino, that is Naruto kun" Ino gasped as well "That guy the the dobe?" Hinata blushed as she nodded. 'What happened to you Naruto' she thought, and Sakura tried to blame Naruto that he is trying to be like her 'Sasuke kun' but he again told her off. Ino was thinking 'When did Naruto stop liking billboard brow?' Sasuke growled "Naruto fight me!" He didn't even wait for an answer as he lunged at Naruto.

-Naruto P.O.V.-

I didn't think as I followed my instincts and drew Korudoburēdo and whipped Sasuke teme with the flat side of my sword and pinned Sasuke against the wall, the flat side of the sword still against his neck which was starting to become a pale blue. "Naruto what is up with that sword of yours?,my neck is freezing" Sasuke said, Naruto scoffed "It is not a regular sword, it is the Korudoburēdo" Naruto said as he sheathed his sword. Before Naruto could go back to his seat Sasuke tried to take the sword "What are you doing Sasuke teme" Naruto growled "I need this sword to kill a certain person" Sasuke said like the emo he is "Sasuke, I would advise against it, create a bushin to try to unsheath my sword and watch what happens" And Sasuke did just that. And everyone watched in horror as the bushin tried to unsheath the sword, but as soon as he tried to pull the sword out, the clone of Sasuke froze solid and dispelled. "Naruto, why did my clone freeze?" Sasuke said admiring the sword "Because anyone that tries to wield Korudoburēdo but me will freeze" Naruto said pridefully.

-3rd person-

Kiba went up to Naruto "Thanks dude for shutting up the banshee up, and also, why did you yell at Sakura, Don't you like her?" Kiba asked quizedly "I never liked her, and how could I? She mean, rude, and she hits me. I pretended to seem normal, but now, I just don't care" Naruto explained "Oh, anyway if you want a girlfriend, then you should ask Hinata" at this Hinata gave an "eep" and blushed while tring to hide her blush "Everone know that she has it for you bad" Kiba said with a knowing smile. While Kiba was saying that, Hinata had promptly fainted.

-Naruto P.O.V.-

I had looked at Hinata in shock 'She likes me? I always thought she was just a weird person, but she is actually a shy person' I then look at Kiba and ask "Are you sure she likes me?" "Of course dude, she liked you for a few years. Dude you are the biggest dumbass, she was obvious about even though she didn't want it to be" Kiba said matter-of-factly. Iruka sensei just as the conversation ended and Hinata and Shikamaru wake up. *I'm gonna skip the team selection, they're the same*

-3rd person-

Naruto and Sasuke both thought 'why do I have to be with the banshee' while Sakura was yelling at Ino "YES, true love prevails! Beat that Ino pig!" And Hinata was along the lines of 'why can't I be with Naruto kun, he deserves better than that banshee'. Iruka sensei had yell at the class "QUIET! *ahem* your new sensei's will be here in an hour, and congratulations on graduating, I am proud of all of you. I'll see 66% of you next year" Iruka had starting down in his head '3...2...1 and' on que the entire class minus Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru yelled. "Iruka sensei why did you say that?" Sakura and Ino said simultaneously "Because the test we gave you was to weed out the hopeless ones, you sensei's will give you a survival test to see if your shinobi ready only nine will pass and the other 2/3 will repeat their last year" Iruka had explained.

One hour later

All the teams sensei's had taken their teams except for team #7.

3 more hours later

Sakura was fuming, Sasuke was brooding, and Naruto was meditating. The teams' sensei had Shunshin (body flicker) into the room. "YOU'RE LATE" a familiar bqnshee had screeched. "My first impression of you... I don't like you guys" the masked man had said, but then looked at Naruto and said "But you look like a badass, I hope not you're not 'all bark, no bite' because that would be a waste of good items" Naruto scoffed "quite the opposite" the masked man eye smiled "good, meet me on the roof top" then both he and Naruto Shunshin to the roof; the masked man in a swirl of leaves, and Naruto in a swirl of ice shards. Sakura was surprised, then turned to ask Sasuke out on a date, but just saw an open window.

**-Roof Top-**

"Ok" the masked man started "Now introductions" "Umm how do we start?" Sakura said nervously, "Ok then I'll start, I'm Kakashi Hakate, my likes? I have many; my dislikes? Not many; my hobbies? That's none of your business; and my dreams? I have none" the man now known as Kakashi said. Everyone deadpanned and thought simultaneously 'All we learned was his name' Kakashi continued "Ok, pinkie first" Sakura fidgetted "Ok; my name is Sakura Hurano, my likes?" looks at Sasuke "My dislikes?" Glares at Naruto whom doesn't shrugs off her glare "My hobbies?" Looks at Sasuke and sighs dreamily "And my dreams?" Once again looks at Sasuke and squeals. Everyone sweat dropped, Kakashi says "Next is emo" Sasuke starts " My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes? I have none; my dislikes? I have many; my hobbies? Training to get stronger; my dream? no ambition, to kill a certain someone" Kakashi yawned "And finally badass" Naruto starts in his distorted voice "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; my likes? Ramen, those that treat me fair, hokage ojichan, the Ichiraku's, Iruka sensei, and those that understand the difference between the scroll and the kunai" Kakashi's eye widens "My dislikes? People that are ignorant about the scroll and kunai, people that are stuck up, arrogant, or who thinks that they are better than everyone else... also the 5 minutes that it takes to cook ramen; my hobbies? Training; my dream? To be acknowledged for who I am" " Ok, now we meet at training ground 22 tomorrow morning for the test, I believe Iruka had told you about it" everyone nodded "Ok meeting adorned, oh and don't eat tomorrow or else you'll throw up".

End of chapter 1 of: Don't Leave

Hey giys that took 2 days straight out of my vacation. PM me about my 1st story and im so excited. But be honest with me, it's ok to tell me if its bad, just don't be a bitch about it. And tell me who should Naruto be with:

Hinata (personally ima naruhina fan, but its your choice)

Or

Ino (thats my 2nd favorite but it ties with 2 others, Tanten and Temari, but not this story)


	2. Becoming Gennin

Don't Leave Me

Chapter 2: becoming gennin

Thank you for support, tips, and ideas that you reviewers came up with, they are exquisite. And I have read them and I will answer some of your questions head on. But others you'll see that I've taken all reviews to heart. First know that Naruto doesn't have a hyoton kekai genkai, but the sword and armor create hyoton, so he can use hyoton jutsu as long as he has one of them. And yes I will save the sodaime, but Tsunade will still come to the village, but wont become hokage until after Naruto leaves, I'll elaborate better then. And he will only have a fūton affinity, but that doesn't mean that he'll be unable to use others like katon. Yeah I know that there was mistakes in the first chapter, it was ok until I posted it, that's when it fucked up. Rememder to check out the poll after. And I can't wait to to finish this chapter, tell me what you think, it's ok if it's a negative review. I think that the negative reviews allows me to correct mistakes that I haven't noticed. And I'll try and keep the spelling good. I forget things easily, so if I forget something about the story then please tell me

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

"Speech"

**'Thought'**

_***Authors note**_*

(Reference/Translation)

**-Setting/P.O.V.-**

Chapter 2: becoming gennin

**-The next day, Naruto P.O.V.-**

I locked my front door as I was on the way to training ground 22 with a cup of ramen. I had the same attire as yesterday with Korudoburedo and Hyoga no yorai (Glacier armor) as I had dubbed it, but there is one thing that I found out yesterday when training, that I can create ice statues of myself, if anyone hits it with enough force then they'll freeze (Think of sub-zeros' move in mortal kombat vs DC). As I was walking, and I finished eating, then put my helmet back on _***he needs to take it off to eat/drink, It wasn't important, but when he puts it on is relevant to the story***_ I noticed the confused looks on the villagers and realize that they cant see my face, so they don't know who I am, _'This could be useful, not just in battle'._ As I got to the training ground, I can tell that my team mates are hungry just by listening

"Hey, you know that Kakashi lied to us about thowing up, right?" Naruto said

They look at for at each other for a moment, then facepalmed thinking that they were dumbass'es

"Naruto, then why would Kakashi sensei tell us not to?" The bit*ahem* Sakura asked _***sorry saku fans, but in this story, Sakura as well as the council will be bashed, the council more than Sakura. I like her as a character, but not narusaku. She was a bitch to him in the academy and as they were gennin, but in other stories I'll make, she wont be bashed, it's an opinion, and if the most of you want a narusaku in the stories in the future, then so be it***_

"Probably part of the test to see if we a shinobi material, our bodies need the nutrients to give us energy to fight and to think clearly. He might of told us to see if we will make bumbass moves" Naruto explained as he passed two muffins, that he he saved for later, one for Sasuke and one for Sakura

_***even though he doesn't like someone, he'll still be kind when someone truly needs help***_

**-3rd person-**

Sasuke thanked Naruto _***he's not an ass, but he's still power hungry and an emo***_,but Sakura threw it away.

"What? I'm on a diet, I can't eat that" Sakura sneered

"Well your lost" Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded in agreement enjoying the chocolate chip muffin.

The Sakura immediately regretted throwing away her muffin as her stomach growled. As the group were waiting; Sasuke brooding, Sakura asking Sasuke out multiple times and Sasuke declining everytime, Naruto exercising, then Sakura blaming Naruto trying to be like her "Sasuke kun", Nauto ignoring her. This went on for 3 more hours until Kakashi arrived. Then Naruto noticed something _'Today and yesterday he was exactly 3 hours late... I wonder'_

**-Kakashi P.O.V-**

After I had explained the test and told them why they weren't supposed to eat, and only Sakura's stomach growled. I look over to Naruto and Sasuke, and see that the revelation didn't affect them.

Sasuke started "Naruto already figured it out and ate his breakfast and offered me and Sakura a muffin, I accepted, Sakura threw hers away"

I eye smiled at both Naruto for being smart enough to figure it out, and Sasuke for being humble enough to accept help

I then looked at Sakura and said "Sakura... you're a dumbass"

All three of them had leaned in during the pause and facefaulted at the rest of the sentence.

"Ok now we'll start with the survival test" I said in a chipper tone,

I continued "You will need to get these" at this I pulled out two bells

"before noon, rememer that I told you that the last will be tied to the post and you can't eat your lunch, but what I didn't tell you is that I'll eat mine in front of you"

And I watched humorously as Sakura's face turned into one of horror, Sasuke one of shock and... I can't tell what Naruto's expression is.

**-3rd person-**

As the gennin got to the starting

Kakashi started to count down "3...2...1... Hajime (begin)"

Everyone was hiding; Sasuke in a tree, Sakura under a bush, and Naruto using the Konoha Himitsu Jutsu: Fukashi and went up to Kakashi and pick pocketed him of his favorite Icha-Icha book _***the Fukashi not only hides you, but you chakra as well, only an skilled sensor can find the Fukashi, the down side is that you can't attack without reveling yourself. I dont want Naruto O.P. until he leaves the village***_ and waited until Sasuke and Sakura to try their luck.

Sasuke charged at Kakashi

"Lesson 1: taijutsu" Kakashi said as he ducked under a kick form Sasuke reading a Icha-Icha book. Sasuke tried to kick Kakashi's head but Kakashi caught his foot, Sasuke tried to punch, but that was caught as well. Sasuke was in close proximity to the bells and tried to grab the bells only only for Kakashi to throw him away. Sasuke started to go through handseals before he had landed on the ground, ending in tiger "Katon: goukakyū no jutsu (Fire style: fireball jutsu)" Kakashi visible eye had widened.

-Kakashi P.O.V.-

I surprised _'Sasuke knows the "goukakyū no jutsu"? How he is only a gennin"_, before the jutsu had hit me I had gone under ground to avoid the flames

**-Sasuke P.O.V.-**

I didn't see a burnt body or log, so I guessed that Kakashi sensei had somehow avoided the attack "Up, no... left, right... no" I was starting to get worried, where was Kakashi sensei? Then I heard him

"Below" Kakashi sensei said

I felt a hand grab my foot and I was a dragged under ground.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu ( Earth Style: headhunter jutsu)" Kakashi sensei said as he stood over my protruding head

"Lesson 2: ninjutsu"

**-3rd person-**

Kakashi shunshin'ed behind Sakura and whispered into her ear

"Lesson 3: Genjutsu", Sakura screamed as she jumped away

"Sakura" she heard Sasuke say faintly

Sakura turned and paled as she saw Sasuke with a variety of weapons embedded in his back.

"Sakura, help me" Sasuke choked out before he died. Sakura promptly shrieked and fainted.

Kakashi just sighed, she couldn't see though a simple genjutsu _***sorry, I dont remember what the name of the genjutsu was so I just skipped it***_

It was then that Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei give the bells to me, or else" Naruto stated

"And why would I do that, hm?" Kakashi said not knowing that one of his precious is missing _***Kakashi carries all of his books with him, and the one naruto took was the only one he has that was signed by Jiraya***_

In reply drew the Korudoburedo and pulled out the book, and positioned the sword so one move would destroy the book,at that Kakashi paled

"O-ok Naruto, dont be hasty. I'll give you the bells, just don't hurt it" Kakashi said pathetically as he knew that he was defeated.

Kakashi threw the bells at Naruto, then Naruto passed the the orange book at Kakashi. Naruto then passed the bells to Sasuke whom had he released earlier, and reluctantly Sakura who had woked up. "I noticed that there was only two bells which would mean that we would fight each other, so I guessed that this test was to test our teamwork, if im wrong well then I'm gonna be screwed" Naruto said in a monotone voice. Kakashi was surprised that the dead last of all people was the one that had figured it out.

"I'm impressed Naruto, I'm surprised that you figured it out" Kakashi said

"Why, because I was the dobe? I thought that deception a Shinobi's best tool" Naruto said annoyed

"Yes, but not in your own village" Kakashi said as if it was as obvious as everyone need chakra to live

"But YOU of all people should know that I'm not wanted in Konoha" Naruto snapped

At this Kakashi lowered his head

"You passed" Kakashi said sadly

**-The hokage's office-**

"Report" the shodaime said _***I'm not gonna have Hiruzen in the story that much**_*

"Team 1 fail"

"Team 2 fail"

"Team 3 fail"

"Team 4 fail"

"Team 5 fail"

"Team 6 fail"

"Team 7 pass" at this everyone looks at Kakashi in surprise because he never had a team that had passed

"Team 8 pass"

"Team 9 pass"

"Dissmissed" Hiruzen Sarutobi said with a hint of pride in his voice because Naruto had passed

Everyone had left but Kakashi who had a look of sadness in his eyes

"Hokage sama, I request for Naruto's sake, if he can be switched to another team, I can tell that he is unfond of both Sakura and me, he doesn't mind Sasuke though"

The kami no Shinobi (god of ninja's)

was confused "why is Naruto unfond of you?"

"You know that time Naruto went into a coma for 14 month's after a Mob had attacked him" Kakashi said nervously

"Don't remind me" Hiruzen said sadly

"Weelll" Kakashi dragged out

**-Flashback, 8 years ago, October 10-**

A 4 year old Naruto was running from a large crowd chasing after him with weapons and torches, he was out running them because all his life he had 'cardio training' and also out maneuvering as he knew this part of town better than anyone. He was about to lose them when he heard

" Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" a dog masked Anbu dragged Naruto under ground

"Demon spawn, time to face the consequences of your actions" the Anbu captain said as the mob had arrived

The Anbu turned to the crowd "Everyone get in a straight line, and have three kicks per person, then get to the back of the line"

As this went on for a few more hours, the mob was satisfied then the crowd dispersed. Then a group of chunnin-Jonnins and Anbu were all that was left. Another few hours later, as the last of them were about to dispersed the Anbu from earlier started to charge rāton chakra into his right hand

"Chidori (a thousand chriping birds)" and the Anbu shoved his hand through Naruto's stomach

**-6 hours later-**

The Shodaime had kicked down the warehouse door that the Anbu had dropped him off in last night

"NARUTO!" The old man had yelled in horror

"Get him to emergency room NOW!" The same Anbu that attacked Naruto nodded to the hokage _***Kakashi did this because in my story his dad died in the kyūbi attack, also another reason, you'll see in a little bit***_

"Hai"

Inu taken Naruto naruto to the hospital but said to the staff

"Put him under"

**-present time-**

The hokage was fuming. Naruto was in a coma because of his sensei. But the fact that he: 1. Told him and 2. He had this look of greavement in his eyes showed that he regretted his actions

"Kakashi, I'm very disappointed in you an-" Kakashi cut him off

"H-hokage s-sama the c-c-c-council told me to do it" Kakashi said stuttering because of the KI coming off of the kami no shinobi because he was cut off

"And that means that what you did was JUSTIFIED!?" The shodaime asked/ mostly yelled

"Gomenasai (I apologize)" Kakashi said as he lowered his head

"But at least you know what you did was unacceptable, but don't apologize to me, apologize to Naruto" Hiruzen said calming down

"Ok hokage sama" Kakashi said submissively

"Oh, and Kakashi I'll get you there faster than the shunshin" Hiruzen said mischievously

"Really how" Kakashi said then regretted that as he saw the hokage put his hands in the tiger handseal

The hokage yelled "one thousand years of death"

**-In the village-**

The villagers looked toward the hokage tower, and saw a silver blur burst though the window and begin to rocket across the sky holding his ass.

End of chapter 2: becoming gennin

Ok, you know the part off this page that I was talking to you guys? That was 3 days ago. Since I'm on vacation, I spent alot of time writing this, well more like typing rather than writing. But I did this for your enjoyment and tell me what you think, and I haven't followed some of you guys because I don't have a laptop or desktop so I need to use my phone to make this. And the only way that I know how to follow someone or update a story is to go in desktop mode, and I have been having problems with my network, so forgive me. And don't forget to check out the poll, it's closing after the 4th chapter. The last chapter fucked up after I posted it because I didn't use the proper app such as Microsoft word 2007 something like that sooo yeah don't know how that works. Reviews appreciated good or bad. Tell your friends. The team switch will be with the girl's team that will win, thats how it'll work. See you next time on "Don't Leave Me" by me: Art of the Shinobi

Next chapter

Chapter 3: meeting the summons


	3. Meeting the summons

Ch 3: Meeting the summons (DLM)

_**Ok sorry for the delay I was felling lazy and I didn't want to do anything, but that time has allowed me to come up with ideas for the story instead of worrying about how the chapters are gonna be written. And spoiler alert 1. Im changing the appearance of Naruto 2. Naruto is gonna leave after Sasuke leaves in the manga, in here instead of Sasuke leaving, Naruto takes his place NOT WITH PEDO-OROCHIMARU. And your gonna hate me forever at the end. Until the next story. I'm planning to hav the fanfic about 25-30 chapters depending on the length of the chapters. And for some reason, the polls aren't woking so im just gonna have both Ino and Hinata BI m, Ino more than Hinata so one with the story and I forgot in earlier chapters**_

_**I do not own the Naruto show, or the characters, if I did, then I wouldn't be here.**_

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_***Author notes***_

(Reference/Translation)

**-setting/P.O.V.-**

Enjoy

Chapter 3: Meeting the Summons

Intimate scene warning later in chapter

No lemons, maybe in chapters of you guys want 'em

**-Naruto P.O.V.-**

I groaned as I got up from bed, yesterday I had finally made gennin and I blackmailed our Jonnin sensei and had guilt triped him. Serves that bitch right, I hate him because of the Chidori he sent though my stomach. And he had the audacity see me as a friend? At least he had a family to remember, I don't even know my parents names.

_'I need to start training with Hyoga no yorai and Korudoburedo'_ I thought a hint of giddiness

As I was getting ready for the day, shower, brush teeth, and look in miror,

As I looked in the mirror I stumbled back from shock and holding my chest

_'I did someone put me in a henge? (Transformation)'_

I looked in the mirror again and I looked over my new appearance my hair is now instead of sun kissed blonde, is now a pale ice blue, and my whisker marks is now thinner and sharper almost invisible, and my eyes is a lighter shade of ice blue than my hair, and I lost some pigmentation. After I got over it I ate some my ramen cups and left to the training field with water and started on training with an army of kage bushins, 100 in all and in this order: 50 on the katas for the sword, 25 on taijutsu, 15 on hyoton skills, 5 on tree walking, and the last 5 water walking. And I was looking for other awesome tricks of the sword and armor.

**-6 hours later-**

I found that the actual armor pieces can go away leaving the cloth as casual clothes, another thing is that I cover myself in ice, then melt the ice and the clothing clean. At the moment the only hyoton jutsu I can use is that I cover my fingers in ice and form claws that has multiple uses, the name is: Furosuto tsume (frost claws). I dispelled the clones in groups of 10, I clean my armor and clothes and go into casual form and walk into the shopping district of Konoha and take advantage of my changed appearance and get groceries at a FAR better price than what I'm usually charged and with the same amount of money that I usually spend, I get four times as much and fresh. On the way to Shikamaru's house I create kage bushins to take the groceries home and clean up my mess of home. _***Shikamaru and Naruto are friends in my story***_ I walk up to the Nara compound and knock on the door.

**-3rd person-**

As the mother of Shikamaru, Shikami _***I dont know if the name of the mother of Shikamaru is told or not, I don't know her name so I'm going with this and deal with it im not changing it***_ answered the door, and stared at our favorite once blonde

"Umm hello? Can I help you?"

"May I see Shikamaru?" Naruto asked kindly

"Okayy, Shikamaru you have a visitor!" Shikami yelled

Everyone heard feet shuffling slowly and a comment of "What a drag" Shikamaru stared at the 'stranger' and rudely said "Who are you?"

"Shikamaru, I'm surprised. I thought that you enjoy our weekly shogi matches" Naruto said with fake hurt

"Naruto? First the armor now this, you are so troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily

"Whatever, so you up for a match?" Naruto asked, in reply Shikamaru just nodded and led Naruto to their back porch

"So Naruto, whats up with the change?"

Shikamaru asked blatantly

"Something about my gear changing me to be able to use a specific type chakra element and to match my armor I don't know the specifics" Naruto explained as he moved his piece thinking about the sacrifices of the piece and said for the greater good and yolo'ed it. Shikamaru took that piece on his turn and once it was Naruto's turn he won the game in a check mate that Naruto distracted Shikamaru from.

"1509-201" Naruto said happily though Shikamaru had a lot more wins

"Troublesome blondes" At this Naruto smirked.

"Besides your father, I'm the only one that can beat you in shogi" at this Shikamaru cringed

Shikami had came outside and went up to Naruto "Hey Naruto, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sorry but I cant, I have some things to take care of" Naruto explained

Shikami frowned "Ok Naruto maybe next time"

"Ok, bye Shikamaru, bye Shikami" Naruto said as he was leaving

**-Back at the training ground, Naruto P.O.V.-**

I was feeling that I was forgetting something and I was thinking for a long time and I couldn't remember what I was forgetting _***don't you hate that?***_ and I remember the jutsus from the forbidden scroll. I put it out and look over them and I decided to practice the Kuchiyose no jutsu and I do the proper handseals and their was a poof and a human-tiger hybrid in blue and yellow wrestling gear, he has a human body with a tiger head and tail (Imagine king from tekken except tiger instead of leopard)

**-3rd person-**

"Who has summoned me" he asks as he looks around

"That would be me" Naruto says with his armor on

"Boy, if I can't see you face then how am I able to trust you?" The tiger said

Naruto melted his helmet and asked "I am Uzumaki Naruto, may I ask who you are?"

The summon looked at Naruto "My name is King, and I am the tiger boss" King said smiling, sorta

Naruto bowed at King "Pleasure to meet you, King sama"

King just looked at him "Stop with the sama shit, you make me feel old I'm only 25, and I want to be friends, the reason im boss so young is because my father died from an attack from the hēbi (snake) but he did kill manda, the snake boss" _***deal with it, I didn't say that the summons wouldn't be OP***_

Naruto gaped he got a summoning contract that was this powerful? Life was good... for now.

"So want do you need?" King asked with hope of a good fight

"I was just practicing and I wanted to see if I can use the Kuchiyose no jutsu" Naruto explained

"Well it has been awhile since I have been in any village, can you show me around?" King asked politely

"Ok, do you want something to eat? There's alot of restaurants here in Konoha" Naruto asked, trying to be not only a good escort, but a good friend

King stuck a thinking pose "well anywhere that has fish"

Naruto perked up "My favorite food stand has salmon ramen" referring to Ichiraku's

King seems to be interested "Ok that sounds good right now"

"Ok my treat" Naruto said happily

At that the two head off to the stand that Naruto lkves so much

**-At Ichiraku's**_**-**_

As the two enter the small restaurant

"Oi, old man Teuchi, Ayame" Naruto said happily

"If it isn't my favorite customer, hey Naruto... What up with the change?" Teuchi said with a confused look

"If your thinking that I dyed my hair and used make up then your wrong I'll

Never be willing to put that stuff on" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto I haven't seen you around" Ayame chirped happily

"I couldn't be here because I became a gennin" Naruto smiled pointing to his neck

"Awesome Naruto" Teuchi smiled

Ayame just went up to Naruto and hugged him and crying saying "My ani (brother) is growing up" *Naruto has been going there since he was 4, so of course he is close to the family*

Ayame had so much pressure into the hug that Naruto had knocked unconscious. All the while King was enjoying the interaction between the 3 and smiled at the end 'Things should be interesting around him'

After the two had lunch, Naruto showed King the hokage monument and the training grounds, after that King left to home

As Naruto was walking home Naruto ran into Hinata amd Ino walking together

"Oh, hi Hinata chan, Ino chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked wondering what they were doing in the abandoned part of Konoha the only person that lives there is him

"Hi N-naruto kun I was l-looking for you to ask you a q-question" Hinata explained *Hinata will be stuttering but not as much but only around Naruto*

"Yeah whats up with your armor?" Ino asked blatantly

Naruto looked at Ino "the color? Or the actual design of the armor?"

Hinata answered for Ino "both"

"Well the color is because this armor creates ice, and the design, I don't know, it was given to me, i don't know who made it, but the cool thing is that I don't put it on, it appears" Naruto answered the best he could

"Well how is it taken off?" Ino asked innocently

At this Naruto melted the armor off leaving him the the casual form

Both gasped "what happened to you" and Ino was thinking 'Naruto looks kinda hot' with a slight blush

"Oh, something about my gear changing me to be able to use a specific type chakra element and to match my armor I don't know the specifics" Naruto said exactly as he told Shikamaru

Ino being the legendary gossip queen asked "what chakra element?"

Naruto said simply "Hyoton"

Again they gasp "Can you show us"

This caused Naruto to strike a thinking pose "Sure, I dont see why not"

And Naruto fromed the Furosuto tsume both Ino and Hinata stared at the claws in awe. Naruto went up to a tree, reared back to slash the trunk and easily brought down the tree.

Both girls were thinking _'not only hot but powerful to'_ Hinata _added 'not to mention unbelievably kind'_

"Umm N-naruto kun, can I ask you q-question"

Naruto looked at her "sure, don't need to ask"

"What do you t-think of m-me and Ino c-chan?" Hinata asked nervously

"Well, you guys, or I should say girls, are both smart, kind, you don't belittle me like other people, Ino is confident, even though you are shy, you don't let others bring you down..._And you both are kinda cute_" Naruto said the last part quietly and with a blush

The only one that heard that, was Ino whom promptly blushed. And at that moment Ino stopped liking Sasuke and like Hinata, started to like Naruto. After talking to them and catching up. Naruto left to go home. Hinata invited Ino to stay at her place since she lived on the other side of the village

**-Hyūga compound-**

As Hinata and Ino went inside and greeted Hiashi, Hinata's father

"Is Ino san staying here tonight?"

"Yes father" Hinata said politely _***Hiashi will be kind to Hinata***_

As the duo went inside Hinata's room Hinata asked Ino "What did Naruto kun say that made you blush, Ino chan?"

Ino blushed again "He said that he thought that we are cute"

It was Hinata's turn to blush

Hinata looked at Ino and asked "Do you like him?"

Ino blushed and explained "kinda, I know you like him and you liked him longer so I'll back off"

Ino was cut off by Hinata KISSING her

Ino was shocked to the core that she was being kissed and by a girl non the less. As Hinata pulled away Ino started

"Hinata why di-" she was cut of by Hinata

"Sshhh, I don't mind sharing Naruto kun, as long as get to be with him with you rather than not to be with him at all or to ruin our friendship, if we are to share Naruto, then we need to be used to each other" Hinata explained as she gave Ino's rear a gentle squeeze and started to kiss Ino again, and Ino have cute little moan.

-Jiraya scene- _***that what I will call them in this story, I hope you under stand what I mean***_

After awhile Ino relaxed and leaned into the kiss. As Hinata was grabbing Ino's ass, Ino was returning the favor by groping Hinata's breast and both were tongue wrestling. Ino pulled away,to Hinata's protest, to suck the Hyūga girls neck. As the two pulled away, Hinata pulled Ino's shirt off and pulled her own shirt off. As if reading Hinata's mind _***pun not intended, ok maybe... no it's not***_ Ino latched on to Hinata's nipple as she did the same to Ino

As they settled down Ino said to Hinata "Tomorrow, we get our Naru kun"

**-End Jiraya scene-**

They snuggled in Hinata's bed Ino and Hinata thought at the same time

_'Wait till you get a load of us Naruto kun'_

-Next morning, Naruto's apartment-

Naruto got up and prepared a actual breakfast instead of the food of gods

"Tomorrow I have to meet with them" Naruto said with disgust

Naruto left to the training ground to train again exactly as he did yesterday

But he himself didn't train he decided to have some me time and he went to the hokage monument with his instruments. _***In my story, Naruto plays instruments so he can be relaxed at times***_ and starts to play with his clones

**-2 hours later-**

As Naruto was about to seal up his equipment Kiba and Choji show up just as Naruto put his armor on

"Whoa when did you play?" Kiba asked curiously

"Umm, about a few years now" Naruto said honestly

"Anyway, we came to get you for the ennin party, maybe you should play there all the gennin, chūnnin, and jonnin will be there" Kiba said excitedly

"Yeah you should, it could be good practice" Choji said munching on a bag of BBQ potato chips

"I don't know, I never had an audience" Naruto said nervously

"Well to bad your playing because we need entertainment" Kiba said as he dragged Naruto to the Ackamichi compound

**-At the compound 30 minutes early-**

Naruto set up the equipment he helped with the decorations for the celebration for the graduation for the gennin. He decided on a song to play that was perfect for the occasion and tried to calm his nerves for the show

**-Meanwhile at the Hyuga compound-**

Hinata and Ino were in festive kimonos for the party, Ino was in purple, and Hinata in lavender.

Hinata turned to Ino "Do you think that Naruto will be at the party?"

Ino replied "I'm sure he has to, he made gennin didn't he?"

"Ok" Hinata had a weird feeling about today

**-Half hour later, at the party-**

Both Ino and Hinata were looking and asking about Naruto and they couldn't find him at all, Hinata couldn't use byakugan because there were so many people around

As the party was about to end Kiba went to the front of the room "Ok, before anyone leaves, enjoy the music"

Kiba moved to reveal a curtain. The curtain was dropped was Naruto and his clones in the set and they were starting to play: Strawberry swing by cold play

_They were sitting _

_They were sitting on the strawberry swing _

_Every moment was so precious _

_They were sitting _

_They were talking under strawberry swing _

_Everybody was for fighting _

_Wouldn't wanna waste a thing _

_Cold, cold water bring me round _

_Now my feet won't touch the ground _

_Cold, cold water what ya say? _

_When it's such… _

_It's such a perfect day _

_It's such a perfect day _

_I remember _

_We were walking up to strawberry swing _

_I can't wait until the morning _

_Wouldn't wanna change a thing _

_People moving all the time _

_Inside a perfectly straight line _

_Don't you wanna curve away? _

_When it's such… _

_It's such a perfect day _

_It's such a perfect day _

_Now the sky could be blue _

_I don't mind _

_Without you it's a waste of time _

_Could be blue _

_I don't mind _

_Without you it's a waste of time _

_Could be blue, _

_Could be grey _

_Without you I'm just miles away _

_Could be blue _

_I don't mind _

_Without you it's a waste of time_

Everyone was speechless. No one knew that Naruto could play

Ino and Hinata were about to talk to Naruto but he left the party.


	4. New teams

Chapter 4: New teams

_**Ok I know that I had ALOT of P.O.V. changes and another point that in 3rd person people think in 1st person, well duh of course EX. Sasuke thought 'Naruto doesn't like Sasuke' well if I were to like that? BULLSHIT I wouldn't unless I was paid. I was thinking that Naruto would play music as a way to raise money but after this chapter, no more music, and I will be starting a new story soon I was thinking I would call it: "The Symbiates from the Leaf" Naruto encounters the symbiates from spider man and he, OC, temari and Hinata as Venom, Carnage, Toxin, Scream, and Agony. Not in that order. I'll make the 1st chapter of that story after I post this chapter. I don't even need the disclaimer because the owner wouldn't even be here. And I was thinking that naruto will leave in the C rank turned A rank mission with a fem. Haku who will be added to the group**_

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_***Author notes***_

(Reference/Translation)

**-setting/P.O.V.-**

Enjoy

Chapter 4: New Teams

**-Naruto P.O.V.-**

*yawn* I woke up in my apartment as I grogily got out of bed and went to take a shower

While in the shower I was thinking about how to earn some money so I can repair my little apartment 'eh, I'll ask some of the other gennin.

I got out of the shower and dry myself off and put the Hyoga no yorai on and walk out side and as I was walking to the meeting area when an Anbu shunshin in front of me

"The Hokage wishes an audience with you Uzumaki san" the Anbu said in a monotone

"Very well" was the reply

**-At the Hokage tower-**

Teams 7, 8, and 9 were there with their jonnin sensei's were lined up against the wall when Naruto came in.

**-3rd person-**

The Sandaime started "Ok, now that everyone is here we can start. I decided that the teams will be switched and will be from now on

Team 7: jonnin Kakashi Hakate, gennin Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Harano and Shino Aburame

Team 8: jonnin Kurenai, gennin Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Ino Yakamana

Team 9: jonnin Asuma, gennin Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Kiba Inuzuka"

Everyone was actually happy with the setup, Sasuke because the Aburame was quiet, team 9 because they were childhood friends, and the girls of team 8 because they had Naruto all to themselves and Naruto because he didn't have to deal with the Cyclops and emo. This was the perfect all win win situation.

"Ok now get to know your teammates and sensei's, dismissed" the teams were taken outside and Hinata and Ino saw this as a perfect time to try to get Naruto to be theirs once and for all but Naruto had other plans and started to talk Shikamaru

"Hey Shikamaru, do you know of a way that I can get money on the side? I seriously need to fix my apartment" Naruto explained his sircumstance

Shikamaru pulled a thinking pose "Well you can always hold concerts"

Naruto didn't seemed pleased as he replied "Uhh no.. that was a one time thing, I won't do that, nor do I want to"

Kiba jumped into the conversation "Dude, you should have a concert. Yesterday You. Were. Boss"

Naruto looked nervous "Well I get stage freight"

Kiba looked confused "Then what was that yesterday?"

Naruto sighed "Well I know all the people there, it's only when I don't know the people in the audience"

"Well what if we were there with you on stage?" Choji asked

"Like the ones who work the light, backstage and manager?" Kiba added to that

"So basically, I can't see you, but you can see me?" Naruto concluded

Everyone nodded. At this Naruto sighed

"Ok maybe later, and it is not for certain I wanna see how much I get paid to see if I can fix my home"

Everyone was confused but left it alone.

Everyone started to get in their groups and get to their meeting place but Naruto just left to his personal training ground _***the one he uses is abandoned, so no one goes there***_

**-Around 10:30 pm-**

Naruto heading home when he looked up and saw fireworks and he panicked, he looked at a stage in the playground and saw people in costumes reacting the fight of the Yondaime and the Kyūbi

Today was October 10, the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyūbi, and his birthday

Naruto started to panic he was about to dash to the hokage tower but he realized that he had a changed appearance, so he started to calm down and walk nervously toward the tower when a drunk man had stopped him in his tracks

"demon brat *hiccup* I know that's you, stop trying to hide I saw the other gennin call you Naruto. I wouldn't have s-seen you or known it was you unless someone called you by your name 'Naruto'" Naruto inwardly cursed as a group of drunk civilians and shinobi came to the scene and started to charge at Naruto with weapons and naruto was about to shunshin but a chūnnin shinobi slapped a chakra suppression seal on Naruto so he couldn't use chakra. Naruto started to run full speed but couldn't lose them. Naruto knew he made a wrong turn as soon as he went into a dead end. Naruto turned around to see if he had time to leave but the crowd was already upon him Naruto in a last ditch effort, he followed his instincts and somehow made a dome of ice around him 4 chūnnin surrounded him and simultaneously "goukakyū no jutsu" and the dome was being attacked on all 4 sides

**-Inside the dome-**

'Why am I always why am I always hunted down like the kitsune (fox) inside me, why can't I have friends' Naruto said as a single tear fell down his face. He was always been beaten and he never had a single friend his age

The chūnnin finally broke through and Naruto had did a palm strike to the chūnnin's neck and crushed the throat the other chūnnin try to stab Naruto with a kunai but he dodged them and palm strike to a chūnnin stomach then as the man was doubled over Naruto upward palm strike to the man's forehead then throat. 2 chūnnin unconscious and 2 more to go. The third chūnnin tried a flying kick to Naruto's ear but Naruto right hand grabbed his ankle and Naruto's left palm on the man's back and the chūnnin was flipped and landed on his chest and knocked unconscious. 1 more, but this chūnnin wasn't drunk, this will be hard "Die Kyūbi no kitsune, time to pay for your sins" said the last chūnnin. And that was his downfall "You just broke the sandaime's law, punishable by death" said Naruto as he drew the Korudoburedo and swung downward, the chūnnin caught the sword between his hands not knowing the 'special effects' of the sword. He realized that his hand were freezing over to late as the ice reached his shoulders and Naruto pulled the sword away and stabbed in between the thoat and heart and kept it there untill the body froze over.

The mob looked im horror as the 'demon' had knocked three chūnnins unconscious and killed one. They were out raged so all 57 of them charged and tried to attack Naruto but he yelled out "Hyoton: Aisu keimusho (Ice style: Ice prison)" and all of them were trapped in a giant ice box with holes no bigger than 3 inches and is spread 9 inches away from each other, they were humiliated. Naruto started to walk toward the hokage tower

**-At the Hokage tower-**

"Ojii chan, another mob had attacked me, I have them contained in a alley 7 blocks east of here, 59 of them and 1 dead for breaking your law" Naruto said full of malice

The old kage looked at Naruto full of both sorrow for the villagers way of treating their hero's son and killing leaf citizen, and pride in Naruto for containing villagers in such a large quantity

"Ok Naruto" was all he said as our favorite jinchūriki walked out of his office

**-Next morning, Naruto's apartment-**

Naruto yawned as got up from bed he skipped the shower and walked to the team 8 meeting place

As he was walking he noticed a poster on a wall and as read read it his anger grew. How could they do this when he hasn't given them his consent. He left storming to the team 9 training ground

**-The poster-**

Concert

Place: Akamichi shinobi bar & grill

Admission price: 10000 ryo _***remember that American money is ALOT stronger than ryo, I think that you move the decimal to the left 2 times to equal American money EX. 100 ryo=1$***_

Time: 4 pm- 8 pm

Artist: Yuki no fokkusu (Fox of the snow) _***no, they don't know about the kyūbi, they put that because of his fox like smile and the fact that Ino told them about the hyoton ability***_

-At training ground 13 ***I dont know the actual training ground***-

Kiba and Shikamaru and currently hiding in a bush because they had this feeling that someone was after them and thats when they heard it

"Hyoton: Furosutobaindo (Ice style: frost binds)"

They couldn't react fast enough as ice tentacles had wrapped themselves around the two's wrists, ankles, and lined themselves along the bone structure of them so they couldn't move

"Why would you put those posters up without MY permission seeing that I'm the one that's supposed to be playing at the B&G" Naruto said in a sickingly sweet voice

"Well you said that you needed the extra money, so do we, so I was thinking that you get 70% and me, Kiba and Choji will split the last 30%" Shikamaru said lazily

"Before you object, we already sold all 100 tickets, so you cant back out now" Kiba said quickly before Naruto could retort

Naruto submitted "Fine, but I choose the the songs"

The Nara and Inuzuka smiled at Naruto's retreating form, at least they get 1000 ryo per gig. This will be fun

**-At training ground 18-**

Hinata, Ino, and Kurenai were waiting patiently because Naruto was 5 minutes late. And Kurenai hoped that the blonde gaki wasn't a mini Kakashi. Her prayers were answered as said blonde entered into the clearing

Kurenai scolded the blonde "Where werr you, and you better not have a bullshit excuse like Kakashi"

"I was caring care of a little feud between friends" Naruto said to the point

Kurenai sighed, at least he had a valid excuse

Hinata and Ino were approaching Naruto

Hinata started "Hey Naruto, we need to t-tell you something"

Naruto looked at them with one eyebrow raised, but couldn't be seen as he was wearimg his armor "Yeah?"

Ino and Hinata were about to confess but Kurenai interrupted

"Ok like you all know, we are gonna introduce ourselves to each other like the first time: likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" Kurenai explained

"I'll start, my name is Kurenai Yuhi; my likes include genjutsu, and those that take being a shinobi seriously; I HATE perverts of any kind and sexist; my hobbies are practicing genjutsu and being with my friends; my dream is to be married and to retire with him"

"Ok, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like ramen, those that are close to me, and music; I dislike those that see the scroll as the kunai that is sealed in it, those that have a superiority complex, and the time it takes to cook ramen; my hobbies include training, playing music, protecting my precious ones... and eating ramen; my dream is to accepted by people" _***do I really need to tell you who said this***_

"My name is Hinata Hyūga; I like cinnamon buns, the ones who treat me like a person, and my friends" she looked at Naruto 'I especially like my foxy kun' _***she calls him that because of, again, his fox like smile***_ "I dislike those that act like they have a mile long stick up their ass _***Neji, sorry couldn't help it ;)***_ and those who judge others before they get to know them; my hobbies are training and 'thinking' about a certain someone" at this Hinata blushed and Ino snickered knowing what she was talking about "and my dream is to be with a certain someone"

"My name is Ino Yakamana; My likes include flowers, gardening, my friends, and Naruto kun" she started blatantly and blushed and the last part while Naruto was thinking _'She couldn't like me like that... could she?'_

Ino continued "My dislikes are those that hurt my friends and family; my hobbies are gardening and training; my dream is to be married to a certain someone"

Both Naruto amd Kurenai were thinking on who was this certain someone they both were talking about

As they were about to go their separate ways Hinata and Ino walked up to Naruto to talk to him but Kiba ran up to him

"Dude we. are. late" was all the Inuzuka said

The center of the Hyūga and the Yanamaka affection looked at his watch and he panicked

"Only 15 more minutes" was all Naruto said before they both ran off

**-At the Akamichi restaurant-**

"Ok the equipment is set up and the stage is prepared all I need to do is to choose the song, I guess I'll do an alternative song" Naruto checked off the things he needs to do

Naruto put on the Hyoga no yorai amd walked onto the ice covered stage started to play: "Demons" by Imagine Dragons _***my favorite band***_

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

While the song was playing, everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves

Over the night music was playing and civilians and shinobi dancing alike

End of chapter 4: New teams

_**Ok I hope you enjoyed it I worked a long time on this and remember one thing: no one is perfect it is NOT gonna be the best story, it's my first story and with practice comes experience and my stories will just get better after awhile. Tell me what you think and I'll try to make my chapters longer in my new story that I'm working on see you next time**_


End file.
